


Cherry Blossoms

by pepplemint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comic, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Shance Flower Exchange 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepplemint/pseuds/pepplemint
Summary: Shiro and Lance are sent to retrieve a flower with special properties and find that it resembles a flower they know from back on earth---(Short comic) For Ana (anarchistredeemed on tumblr/twitter)!





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnarchistRedeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistRedeemed/gifts).



> I signed up as a last minute pinch hitter for the Shance Flower Exchange and then stuff happened and I couldn't get this out in time - or finished welp - but I'm putting out the black/white lineart anyway! The prompt was "Cherry Blossom".


End file.
